The New Captain
by AyameAyano
Summary: As A Relationship Between A Captain And A Lt. Cease To Begin Through A Tough Struggle For Life and Love
1. The New Captain

The New Captain...

A/N:One of the people who realize Nemu x Ichigo somehow is me some of you might think its a weird story, cause I don't know who would think Nemu and Ichi but just thinking that like Hinamori and Ichigo and Naruto and Tayuya, weird couples right?

Chapter 1:The New Captain...

-------------------------------

"Congratulations Nemu you are the new lieutenant of squad 3 for now while Kira heals from his wound."

"Thank you Captain I will do my best for this squad."

* * *

"Gosh what am I gonna do now that I'm discharged from my own squad?" Nemu asked. There is no where else to go, She heard there is a new captain filling in squad 3. Maybe she can become lieutenant there while they wait for Kira's deadly wound to heal.

"Yeah that's it, I'll become the lieutenant fill in for squad 3." Nemu walked around for hours, no where to stay, she was to tired to go the 3rd squad's area, and she needs to take a bath. Nemu headed for the community hot spring in Soul Society. 30 minutes later she finally found one, "Finally I found it time to get refreshed!" Nemu started for the counter.

* * *

"Welcome to 3rd squad Captain, Lieutenant Kira is out from a deadly wound right now, we will be having a new lieutenant tomorrow." said some of the squad members. The captain passes by the crowed without a word and into his room. "What's up with him?" asked a squad member. The day passes by quickly and still no word from the captain.

Later that night the some squad members went out for a drink. "Hey guys, I heard that our new lieutenant could be a girl." said one of them.

"Yeah I heard that too, I wounder who it's gonna be?" replied another.

"Hey did you also hear that Nemu from the 12th squad got discharged?"

"Yeah I heard about that too."

"Dude, do you hear about everything."

"Of course!"

"OK then when did you hear when the lieutenant might be a girl."

"Right now."

* * *

"Screw You."

Nemu walks out of the hot spring. "Ahhh I feel so good, I'm not tired anymore..... Whoa it's night, already, damn how long was I in there?" Nemu said aloud.

"About 2 hours Ma'am." The lady at the counter said overhearing.

"What, 2 Hours?" Nemu replied.

"Yeah thats the magic of our hot spring, once your in it feels like you've been in there for a few minutes."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Oh Miss um your bill is uh." the lad hands Nemu the bill.

"Oh my, thats a lot, I don't know if I can make that up I'm out of a job right now, sorry."

"Oh dear, well are you a Shinigami?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well we have a big deal here with these weird giant monkey rat things in the storage room, will you mind taking them out for us, they are making us lose what we need for the spring."

"Oh OK I guess I can do that."Nemu replies finishing the conversation. From the corner sat a figure in a captain uniform. Nemu turns around and sees him, "Oh I'm sorry captain you must've been waiting here for a while." The captain doesn't reply but just glares at Nemu with his Brown eyes. "He has nice eyes." Nemu thought.

"Miss there over here." The lady gets hit back into the wall and is grabbed by a hand, the size of a hollows. Nemu runs up and starts attacking, her hits were like nothing. "Man it's times like this when I wish I had a zanpakuto." Another hand comes out from the shadows and attacks Nemu's leg and grabs her throwing her next to the captain. Nemu felt a lot of pain, this isn't an ordinary hollow. Nemu tried getting up but was stopped by the captains arm.

The Captain disappeared from Nemu's sight, amazed by his speed, she has never seen someone this fast since Yoruichi. The hollow suddenly fell and the captain appeared in front of Nemu sticking his hand out to help her up. Nemu grabbed his hand and blushed, she hesitated and said "Um t-thank you." Nemu got up. "Um sir are you the new captain of squad 3?"

"Yeah."

Nemu was surprised of his voice, it sounded familiar. "Um I'm Kurotsuchi Nemu, 12th squad vice-captain, well was."

"Nice to meet you Nemu."

"Um Captain, sorry for being this messy and all but, do you have a lieutenant replacing Kira for now."

"No I don't think so, The squad members said we might get one tomorrow,Why?" He Replied.

"Well I was wondering if …. I can be new lieutenant for now......" she said in a faint whisper.

"Huh I can't hear you." He replies making fun of it. "Ah I'm just kidding of course I heard you." He says. "Well I think you can, come on lets get back to the squad." He said with a smile.

"He has a great smile too." Nemu thought again. "Um ok." Nemu started walking with the captain. The walk was quiet. Her heart kept beating faster and faster every time she got closer to him, so she tried keeping her distance.

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at the Squad base and the squad crowds around The captain and Nemu. The whole squad was full of questions. "Captain where were you?"

"Who's this?"

"Is she our new lieutenant?"

"Is she your lady?"When the question was heard everyone was quiet and Nemu blushed.

"Squad she is not my lady, She is Um, What's your name again?" The captain asked scratching his head.

"Man captain your so forgetful." replied one of the squad members.

"Um I'm Kurotsuchi Nemu nice to meet you all."

"Oh yeah, Everyone This is Nemu." The captain said.

"I just said that." Nemu replies.

"I know, just raising the attention." The captain replies back.

"Oh so this is our new lieutenant?" asked another member.

"Yep." the captain replies.

"Wow." Most of them said. Some of them even said she was cute.

"Hooray for Lieutenant Nemu!" chanted one of the members and soon the whole squad joined in.

"Thank you everyone." Nemu teared a little. The captain leans over and says.

"Isn't this squad great?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah they really are." Nemu replied.

The chanting stops and everyone looks at the two. "Captain you never told us your name yet."

"Yeah can we know your name, we know the Lieutenants name and now it's your turn."

"ok then, well squad now I will tell ya my name........ as soon as I'm finished showing Nemu around."

"Aw man Cap how come you can spend all the time with Lieutenant Nemu." yells one of them. But the captain and Nemu walk by entering the base.

* * *

"Wow it's nice in here, smells good too." Nemu says in that refreshing voice.

"Glad you like it." the captain says. "Well." The captain says walking, "time to show you around." The Captain and Nemu walk through many several rooms, She was surprised on how big they are, like the eating all, practice room, and many, many, others. She was mostly surprised about her new room so, so, so normal, big looking.

When they were finished looking around they walked back outside to the squad.

"Ok everyone time to tell you my name, Some of you might remember me from pass fight I have been in involving soul society."

"Tell us already." yells one of the squad.

"ok, ok settle down. Everyone My Name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

A/n:I hope You guys liked it, it took me about 1 or 2 hours. Anyways R&R and thank you for reading. Happy reading until next time.


	2. Flashbacks

The New Captain Chpt.2

Flashbacks

Spoiler Alert:If you aren't up to date in bleach for the Jap version then Beware

A/N:wow sorry for the long wait put this up almost a year ago and here I am back so sit back relax and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

The crowd fell in silence, there wasn't any whispering at all until one man tried to act as the funny man. The man raised his hand and Ichigo pointed to him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for saying this captain but who the hell are you?" the man said in a funny voice. He got a few laughs but it suddenly got quiet. All of the attention was focused on Ichigo, silence was still shadowing above the area. Ichigo suddenly disappeared and appeared next to the man. There was a shift of motion as the crowd moved back.

"Who am I?" he said quietly. "I just told you didn't I?" the crowd stayed quiet. "Well did I!?!?" he yelled. The man jumped back and replied in horror "Yes, yes, yes, sir!" The man fell to the ground and Ichigo appeared back to the area he was. The crowd regrouped and some helped the man up, Nemu stared at Ichigo, she thought "His personality just changed completely, that personality that forces you to remember something." Ichigo turned and looked at Nemu "His eyes are different from they were before." she thought. "He's completely changed from before."

The crowed turn back to Ichigo and stayed silent. "I'll tell you guys who I am, I am Kurosaki Ichigo , Substitute Shinigami …........... and................. the last of my friends." he said in a cold voice. "The man who reaped his friends lives, the one who promised to protect them." Nemu walked up to Ichigo and put her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned his head and a slight tear disappeared.

"Would you care to tell us Captain Kurosaki?" He nodded and turned to the crowd. He disappeared on to the roof and the squad gathered. "Nemu, Can you come up here to?" said Ichigo. "Of course Captain." Nemu jumped up to join Ichigo on the roof and Ichigo began with his story.

* * *

"It was right after the Zanpakuto Rebellion, I lost control after I lost Zangetsu, My inner hollow took over me. I never expected it to happen because it's been so long since he had control of me. After I lost control and fought with Zangetsu my own zanpakuto I was able to break free from my hollow's grip. I thought it was all over but every night after that I started having weird dreams, I grew weaker until I have gotten sick out of no where. He was loose from the seal that was over him and he was growing stronger every minute." he told. The crowd stayed silent to hear more of it, Nemu sat down and stared at Ichigo.

"Everyday my friends Orihime and Rukia would visit and sometimes my best friend Chad and the guy with the glasses Ishida. But Orihime would visit the most, I knew she liked me, but she struggled because she believed I loved Rukia. So everyday right after school Orihime would come, over the weekends she would come around 8 AM every time. Until it was that one day, Rukia was still sleeping in my closet-" Nemu interrupted "She slept in your Closet?" Ichigo turned to Nemu and said "Yeah, it sounds more better that it does, it's actually a good place to sleep." A blabber from the crowd came "Come on Captain keep going on with the story!"

Ichigo held his hand up to quiet the crowd "Alright, Alright, so Rukia was sleeping in the closet and it was about 4am on a Sunday. I woke up to a touch from Orihime. Her hand was on my forehead, she was feeling my temperature because she said I looked very, very sick. I asked her to go home but she wouldn't; she also had a little bed setup so there was no way I could've let her leave. So she stayed because she wanted to keep an eye on me. For an hour she sat there looking at me, staring around my room, walked around, looked through my stuff. An Hour passed and she was asleep on the floor, I got up and walked out the door to go to the bathroom. I heard a crash and glass shattering, I ran back and saw Orihime and Rukia in the arms of a Hollow. I couldn't turn into a Shinigami again because Captain Unohana came to check on me and said that turning into a shinigami was the reason for my sickness, but I wasn't thinking and I ran up to the hollow and transformed." Ichigo stopped talking. The crowd yells "Don't stop there captain what happened next!?!!??" Ichigo replies "I don't know, I just remember jumping at the hollow then everything went blank. When I woke up......" Ichigo stopped talking. Nemu could feel his sadness for some reason. She walked up in front of him and announced " OK I think that should be enough for today i'm sure the captain needs a rest." Ichigo pulls Nemu's suit and she fell into his lap. "Nemu it's Ok." Ichigo gives Nemu a slight hug "I can take it, thanks for caring."

"Alright so back to the story, So I woke up and there was blood everywhere.............. I turned my head and I saw Orihime next to me, I turned my head the other way and Rukia was there. I turned Orihime over and there was a slash right across her body, I flipped Rukia over to and it had the same slash, I looked down the street and saw Chad and Ishida, and also..... a couple of shinigami. My tears were running, I had to many thoughts and feelings going through my head right now that I didn't even notice what I was holding............ it was my zanpakuto and there were blood stains on it...... the blood of my friends. I disappeared after that, I ran into the forest and stayed there for months fighting for my life from hollows and starvation. Zangetsu is the only thing I have left to remember my friends, and this inner hollow that I disgust so much." Ichigo stopped again staring at nothing. His train of thought was broken when the crowd said "Is that it Captain?" Ichigo replied "Of course, but don't fear me guys, I'll never let that hollow out, You're my new friends and I will protect each and every one of you until I fall in battle." The squad jumped and cheered "Go Captain Kurosaki!" Ichigo got up and went into his office, Nemu followed.

They sat down together and stayed silent. Nemu stared out the window; trying to avoid looking at Ichigo eyes. Nemu felt a hand grab her shoulder and she jumped. She turned and looked at Ichigo and replied "Ummm yes Captain?" Ichigo got closer to Nemu and said "Nemu, Thanks for caring tonight and sorry I couldn't help out with the hollow before it got to you."

"Oh it's ok Captain it's my job to destroy hollows." Nemu smiled nervously.

"Look Nemu... you're the most important thing to me right now, that you're here as my lieutenant, one that cares about me." Ichigo said.

Nemu blushed, but Ichigo didn't notice. "So Nemu how was it working with that freak Mayuri?" he asked. Nemu jumped and looked away.

"Oh no, no, no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Ichigo continued "So did he do experiments on you?"

The crowd went silent and faced their attention to the entrance as they heard a slap from inside the captain's office. Nemu walked out from the door; they realized that her hand was all red and the way she was walking. They all rushed inside and saw Ichigo on the ground saying " I didn't mean it in that way."

* * *

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed and please R&R


End file.
